Albion's Return
by MRSstylesgleek
Summary: Merlin is summoned to the Lake of Avalon and witnesses Arthur's return. The young warlock must acquaint his king to the 21st century while old enemies being to awaken in the midst of the reunion. This story sees the reincarnation of all/most of the characters from the BBC series. Major ships include Merthur, Arwen, and Mergana.
1. Chapter 1

**Since the Merlin finale has aired on BBC and a lot of people were posting Modern Merlin stuff on tumblr, I thought I would give a try at writing a story where Arthur returns as Kilgharrah had said in the finale. Yes, this story will have Merthur and maybe some Mergana (because I ship Mergana and that scene between them was very short and sad and my Mergana heart couldn't take it). So here is my modern Merlin story. I hope all of you Merlin fans will enjoy it. This story will hopefully address all of the different ships and enjoy.**

* * *

Albion's Return

Chapter 1: The Once and Future King Rises

"Emrys,"A voice whispers in a one bedroom flat.

"Emrys."

Merlin lies in his bed trying to sleep when he keeps hearing his Druid name being whispered.

"Emrys."

Merlin tries to fight it, but the young warlock couldn't resist, as the voice grew louder.

"Merlin!" The voice had transformed into Arthur's voice.

The warlock quickly shot up in his bed and he can hear Arthur's voice ringing in his ear. Is it true? Is Arthur really returning? He had no time to answer those questions as he tries to dress himself to await the return of his best friend and king at the Lake of Avalon. He goes into his car and drives straight to the lake he knows so well. For the centuries he had been waiting for Arthur's return, he had returned to the Lake of Avalon everyday hoping to catch a glimpse of the familiar blue eyes, the familiar broad build, and the familiar smirk.

He runs to the site he once sent his friend to rest in peace forever. He is in time to see a hand shoot up from the depths of the ancient lake just as the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. Merlin's breath hitches as Arthur slowly rises from the depths of the lake. He was wearing his armor, the last thing he had worn all those years ago. Merlin couldn't hold it in, he is beginning to cry as the long wait is finally coming to an end. Arthur makes his way to the shore before stopping in front of Merlin with a smile on his face.

As Arthur breathes in the new scent of the twenty-first century, he soaks in the familiar face of his manservant and best friend. The only face he probably knows in this century. He exhales and says, "Merlin", before collapsing into Merlin's arms.

Merlin had no time to react as he holds his old friend in his arms. Despite being submerged in the lake for centuries, Arthur resurfaced dry and still in all his glory. Merlin tried his best to hold up Arthur as he drags him to his car. He carefully positions Arthur in the passenger seat with his head rested against the window. He takes out a blanket from the back seat and places it over Arthur to conceal the armor. He proceeds to buckle the king before going to the driver's side. Merlin drives out of what once was Lake Avalon and to his flat. The streets were still empty, save for a few cars. He catches a glimpse of Arthur and smiles. He still cannot fathom that Arthur is here in his Camry and alive. He knows he will have so many questions to answer considering how long it has been since Arthur has seen the world. He doesn't care though, he will get to speak to his best friend soon and his heart soars at the prospect of it.

Merlin arrives in his complex. After he takes out the key from the ignition, he takes a deep breath and looks at Arthur, who is still unconscious. How will he bring Arthur into his flat without drawing attention? He could use magic, but even so, people will be leaving their flats soon to go to work. He will have to take the chance. Merlin takes a deep breath before exiting his side of the car and going over to Arthur's. He musters up the strength he had acquired over the years and proceeds to carry his friend out of the car. At times like these, he wishes he had Percival to do the heavy lifting. His heart aches at the thought of his old friend. They were all gone. Everyone. For centuries, it had only been Merlin. He thinks he had seen reincarnations of everyone. He thought he had seen Gwen, Sir Elyan, and Sir Leon in the market one day, but he shook the thought out of his head. He shakes his head when he feels Arthur slipping, so he chants a spell that lightens Arthur enough for him to carry his friend to the lift. Merlin doesn't really like using his magic much these days, but he does use it, but without Arthur to use it for, he really had no purpose for it. He doesn't like using it for selfish reasons. He has used his magic time and again, but he doesn't rely on it as much anymore.

He finally is at the threshold of his apartment. He tries his best to put the key into the keyhole without dropping Arthur. He successfully undoes the lock and he opens the door. He carries Arthur in and drops him on the couch. He pulls a blanket over his sleeping friend and sits on the armchair diagonal of the couch. He tries to get himself comfortable before falling asleep as Arthur's sleeping form is the last thing he sees.

As Merlin sleeps, he is transported to the shores of Lake Avalon. He is dressed in the clothes he had worn when he was Arthur's manservant. He sits upon a rock as he plays with a blade of grass. Suddenly, a gust of wind steals him away from the tranquil atmosphere and he looks up to see Kilgharrah land in front of him.

Merlin stands at attention as he greets his old friend.

"Hello, young warlock. It has been many years since our last encounter," Kilgharrah begins.

"It has been more than years, Kilgharrah," Merlin retorts.

The Great Dragon smirks. "I realize that, young warlock. You have waited almost a thousand years for your king to return and there he is," the scene shifts to Merlin's flat with Arthur resting on his couch, "unconscious on your couch. You have a lot to teach him about this century as well as the future of his kingdom," he explains.

Merlin takes a look at Arthur before turning his attention back to Kilgharrah. "You said when Albion needed him the most he would return. Why is the time now?" Merlin asks.

Kilgharrah pauses for a brief moment to gather his knowledge. "There has been a threat to the balance of the reality you have called home. Arthur returns in your time of need, Merlin. Just as he needed you in the time of Camelot, it is your turn to need him in this modern time. You thought you have seen reincarnations of Queen Guinevere, Sir Elyan, and Sir Leon in the market one day, the truth is, you have seen them. I am afraid they are not the only ones who have been reincarnated. The witch and the druid boy have been reincarnated as well as Uther Pendragon. Morgana, Mordred, and Uther pose a threat to you and Arthur."

Merlin is speechless for a moment. He thought that all of his foes were put to rest. He had a feeling Morgana and Mordred could be reincarnated, but Uther Pendragon had slipped his mind. Things were not well the last time he had seen Arthur's father. His spirit had discovered Merlin's true nature and was ready to condemn him for his sin of being a sorcerer.

"How can I stop them?" Merlin asks, more determined to end the threat right then and there.

"You must be patient, young warlock. You must help Arthur adjust to this century. The witch and druid boy have no idea who they are as of right now, but once they awaken, you must be ready."

Before Merlin could reply, he awakens when he hears Arthur stirring in the couch.

"Merlin," Arthur calls. "Merlin."

Merlin goes to Arthur and is immediately by his side as the young king awakens. "I'm here, Arthur," he replies.

Arthur's eyes flutter open and he lifts head a bit to look around the room. He has the look of confusion on his face and he takes in his surrounding. This isn't his chamber in Camelot. It is far from it that he is scared beyond belief.

"W-where am I?" he asks.

Merlin tries his best to subtlety tell Arthur the truth. "You're in my flat. The year is 2012," he answers.

Arthur's eyes widen when he suddenly remembers everything. He was dead for centuries and now he is alive. "I-I really was dead," he tells himself.

"Yes," Merlin says, "You have been dead for centuries."

Arthur turns to Merlin with his eyebrows knitted together trying to piece together the puzzle. "Y-you have been alive for centuries? Y-you waited for me?"

Merlin nods. "Yes, Arthur."

Arthur grins. "You have always been loyal to me, Merlin."

Merlin smiles and nods at the comment. "Of course, you are a great king, Arthur."

Arthur scoffs. "Well I'm not king now."

Merlin chuckles. "You will always be king. You are a legend in fact. You have an entire genre of literature centered around your reign."

Arthur purses lips at the idea of being so iconic. He has a smug look on his face as he processes the idea. "I like the sound of that."

Merlin mentally berates himself for fueling Arthur's already massive ego. "Of course you do," he mutters under his breath. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Arthur shrugs. "Anything you have will be fine? Also, I am a bit hungry. What is the food like in this time?"

"Um, the food is quite good. A lot of different mixes," he answers.

Arthur soaks in the new information as well as tries to calm his meandering thoughts. He had so many questions about Camelot's fate after his death as well as where his queen is. Merlin leaves him as he goes to his bedroom. What happened to Guinevere?

When Merlin returns, Arthur takes a deep breath and asks, "What happened to Guinevere?"

Merlin freezes in his tracks. He was hoping Arthur wouldn't bring up her absence, but of course, his hopes were in vain. "She's gone," he lies. The truth is he is sure he saw Gwen in the market place the other day. She was shopping with who appeared to be Elyan.

Arthur is silent for a moment. "She's gone? Of course she is not alive now, but I want to know what happened after I died," he clarifies.

"She ruled as you wanted her to. She brought the peace and prosperity you had worked so hard for. No one threatened her reign too much especially once magic wasn't outlawed," Merlin answers.

"What?" Arthur abruptly stands up at the news of magic being accepted in Camelot. "Guinevere did what?"

Merlin was a bit offended by Arthur's response. "She accepted magic into Camelot. Once I returned, she talked to me about my magic and I told her everything I could. We discussed bringing magic back with the round table. There were a few who were opposed to it especially when news spread of Gwaine being killed by magic at Morgana's hand as well as Mordred being a sorcerer. It took many years to allow magic back into Camelot. Once that was done, the kingdom made many friends with the Druids. Morgana's allies became Camelot's allies," he explained.

Arthur ponders over what Merlin had said. He smiles to himself as he thinks of how wonderful and brave Guinevere was to allow magic back in Camelot. "She was a great queen, wasn't she?"

Merlin smiles at the memory of seeing Gwen rule through her grief over Arthur and nods. "She was a spectacular queen."

* * *

**Yes, I know Merlin probably has a lot to explain to Arthur about Camelot after he died. And those will be addressed in the next chapter or the next chapter after that.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. In this chapter, you will see what has become of Morgana and Mordred in the beginning of this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, please? :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Arthur's First Time Out

In an asylum along a road where no one seems to go sits a young, beautiful woman gazing out her room window. Her expression carries so much pain behind glass eyes as she watches the wind rustling the leaves in the trees outside. She continues to sit on the chair, not moving a single muscle as she stares out the window when there is a knock on the door.

Her room door opens to reveal a nurse as well as a handsome young man with curly hair and blue eyes. The nurse allows the young man to enter. He enters and cautiously stares at the young woman as he goes to sit on her bed.

"Hello, Morgana," the young man says in his deep, Welsh accent.

She doesn't answer, but her eyes shift in his direction for a second before returning to the window. He sighs and looks down at his hands. "How have you been? The nurse says you have been doing well, save for the fact that everyday they find you staring out at your window. Help me, Morgana. I miss you. I remember when you had taken care of me when I was a young boy. Which is why I am here, I am here to take care of you with anything you need," he tells her.

He waits for any sign that she heard him. A few moments later, Morgana shifts in her chair to face him. Her green eyes sparkle when she looks at the young man's face. Her mouth quivers to form a smile when she recognizes him. She extends a trembling hand out to touch his face to make sure that he is real. When she cups his cheek, she gasps. The young man places his hand over hers and smiles.

"Mordred," she breathes out with a soft smile.

Mordred chuckles and grips her hand tighter. "Yes, it's me."

* * *

Back in Merlin's flat, Merlin had given Arthur some clothes he had laid out for him so they can go outside so Arthur can experience the new century. As Merlin brushes his teeth, Arthur picks up one of the clothing items in Merlin's room that was lying on the bed and examines it skeptically. He knows it is a tunic, but the material is so different from what he usually wore back in Camelot.

"Merlin?" Arthur calls.

"Yes?" Merlin responds from his bathroom.

"What kind of material is this tunic?" he asks, holding up the item in his gloved hand.

Merlin peeks his head out from the bathroom and snickers at Arthur's confusion. "That is not a tunic, that is a shirt, well more of a sweater," he answers taking the shirt from him after he walked towards Arthur.

Arthur knits his eyebrows together in confusion. "A sweater? I have to wear these clothes? Where are the clothes I used to wear in Camelot? I'll wear those," he replies.

"Those clothes don't exist anymore. They are long gone. If you want to blend in, you'll have to wear the clothes I gave you," Merlin explains.

Arthur folds his arms over his chest. "You have to have better clothes for me, Merlin. I'm not wearing those. What's wrong with what I'm wearing now, anyway?"

Merlin sighs in frustration. Arthur is even more difficult in this present century than he was in Camelot's time. "Well, people don't walk around with armor and chainmail. When they do, it's because it is for a costume for Halloween or cosplay."

"What's Halloween and cosplay?" Arthur asks.

Merlin shakes his head. "I'll explain those to you after you get dressed," he answers.

He proceeds to leave the king to dress himself when Arthur calls, "Merlin, aren't you forgetting something?"

He turns around biting his lip to stop himself from saying a snide comment for his patience was wearing thin. "What's that sire?"

Arthur nods his head towards the clothes on the bed. "I can't dress myself, Merlin."

Merlin groans at the fact he is still considered Arthur's manservant despite the different time period. "Arthur, I am no longer your manservant. I will help you get dressed just this once, but after this, you are on your own."

Arthur rolls his eyes and sighs in defeat. "Fine."

After Merlin helps Arthur get dressed and telling him that he has to wear a coat, not his cloak, because it is cold outside, the pair head out to the garage to Merlin's car. Arthur uncomfortably tries walking in the trainers Merlin had lent him and also complains about the jeans he is wearing too.

"I don't understand why I couldn't wear my own trousers, Merlin," Arthur says as they are in the lift. "Also, is this thing we are in safe?"

Merlin sighs in frustration at Arthur's constant complaining. "Your trousers are old, Arthur and yes, the lift is safe. Now shush."

Arthur rolls his eyes and defiantly complies with Merlin's order. He relaxes a bit in the silence of the lift and nudges Merlin. "Merlin," he pauses to see if he has Merlin's attention, "I never said 'thank you' for waiting for me all these years. I don't know what I would have done if I had walked out of the lake and you were not there. So, thank you," he tells him.

Merlin turns to Arthur and smiles. "I was by your side in Camelot and I will continue to be by your side," he replies.

Arthur grins and ponders over something. Since he is no longer king of Camelot, Merlin doesn't have to serve him anymore. He starts to remember the days before he died when Merlin revealed his magic to him. He had questioned why Merlin continued to serve him when he has such great power within him. Merlin had always been a loyal servant, but most of all; he had always been the one person (besides Guinevere) that he had trusted. He values his opinion most of all and if it was not for Merlin, he would have never understood what it was like to truly love someone and to have someone truly love you in return. He does love Merlin and the fact he had waited centuries for his return, Arthur knows Merlin was/is his most loyal companion.

"Will you help me find her?" Arthur asks out of the blue.

Merlin tenses a bit. He hadn't told Arthur that he had spotted Gwen in the market that day. "Of course," he answers.

The elevator dings, indicating it has reached the garage area and the two exit. Arthur follows Merlin to his car and looks around at the unfamiliar setting. He cringes at the boring architecture of the garage. It does not carry the kind of splendor and character he is used to. He bumps into Merlin when they stop in front of a blue thing. Arthur steps back a bit to get a good look at the foreign thing in front of him.

"What the hell is that?" he asks.

Merlin chuckles at Arthur. "That is my car," he answers simply.

Arthur continues to stare at the "car" with both wonder and fear. "We're riding that?"

Merlin tries his hardest to hide his delight at Arthur's confusion. "Yes, is there a problem, sire?"

"What happened to horses? I remember that they were a suitable method of traveling back in Camelot."

"Horses still do exist, but they are not used for daily transportation. Now, it is cars. It is a lot faster and a little easier to take around as it packs more than one person." Merlin will cancel out the fact that a lot of car accidents happen until Arthur is more acquainted with the idea of riding in a motor vehicle.

Arthur pauses to soak in what Merlin has said. "Well, I suppose this will do," he answers.

Merlin helps Arthur into the car and goes over to the driver's side. He puts the keys into the ignition, prepares to back up before pausing to look at Arthur playing with the seatbelt.

"Merlin, what is this thing?" Arthur asks, holding the seatbelt.

Merlin chuckles and proceeds to strap Arthur in. "It is a seatbelt," Merlin answers.

Arthur nods and sits attentively as Merlin proceeds to drive out of the car park. He is immediately amazed at how different the twenty-first century is. The buildings are all different and sort of beautiful. Of course, none of them can ever compare to the beauty and splendor of the Pendragon Castle, but they can come close. Merlin glances now and again to an awestricken Arthur as he drives to a tavern so they can grab something to eat.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the little Morgana/Mordred scene in the beginning. The plot surrounding the two is a bit of a mystery, even to me, so I am still trying to flesh out their story while also doing Arthur/Merlin's as well as Merlin and Morgana meeting again and Arthur's quest to find Gwen. I really hope you like this chapter and how I handled each character. I am trying to not to stray too far from their TV portrayals but it is a bit difficult especially for Arthur, since everything is new to him. And for all you Mergana and Arwen shippers out there who are hopefully reading this story, they will be together soon, it will just take awhile especially for Mergana.**

**Chapter 3 is currently in the works and please do not be afraid to review and thank you for following/favoriting this story.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3. This is a bit shorter than the others and it shows Merlin and Arthur out in the 21st century. We also have the introduction of the reincarnation of Gwen. I hope you enjoy this one and please review, please?**

**As I have said in the beginning of Chapter 2, I still have to map out Morgana and Mordred's plot. For now, it is all about Merthur and the beginning of Arwen.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Once and Future King and Queen

Instead of going to a tavern, Merlin decides to take Arthur to the market as it is a bit similar to how Camelot was. All of the people gathered in one place, see people meandering through stations to purchase different goods could help ease Arthur and help adjusting to this century a little easier. Merlin pulls into a space and Arthur looks out of the windows to see many people going to their cars or getting out of them to go to the market.

"What is this place, Merlin?" Arthur asks as we watches a couple with two kids getting into their car.

"It's the market. A lot of people come here to buy stuff, eat, or just socialize. It kind of reminds you of Camelot, eh?" Merlin answers.

"Minus the cars and maybe different types of clothing then yes, it reminds me of Camelot," he replies too distracted by the various people.

Merlin and Arthur roam the different sections of the market place with Arthur admiring the plethora of items up for sale as well as the jovial atmosphere permeating the area. He sees several families with the kids happily enjoying cotton candy or popcorn while the adults shop for anything and his heart aches that he never got the chance to create a family with Guinevere. He remembers how they would talk about starting a family once Morgana's threat was over. They both agreed they would not want to start a family while Morgana was still trying to seize the throne. Both could not fathom what it would be like if Morgana had kidnapped their son or daughter.

"You all right, Arthur?" Merlin asks, stealing him out of his reverie.

Arthur looks to Merlin and grins at him. "I'm fine. Are we going to eat? I am famished."

Merlin laughs and nods. "I am, too."

The two head to a small, little café in the market place. Merlin helps Arthur with ordering what food and both agree on the big English breakfast the café offers. As the two finish their meal, Arthur looks around the place becoming fascinated by the various types of people in different kinds of clothing. As we watches the people, his eyes focus on a familiar person. Across the way, he sees Guinevere looking at fabrics in a tent. His breath hitches at how beautiful she looks in twenty-first century clothing. She is wearing dark blue jeans with brown boots over the bottom and a long, violet coat that was buttoned up. Her hair is worn down with soft curls at the ends. He smiles as he watches her converse amicably with the owner of the tent and tries to catch Merlin's attention.

"Merlin," he grabs Merlin's arm without turning away from Guinevere. "I see her, I see her over there at the fabrics' tent in the purple coat."

Merlin looks at Arthur worriedly before following his gaze and sees Gwen where Arthur said she'd be. "What are you going to do?" he asks.

Arthur sighs and shrugs. "I don't know. She obviously would not remember who I am considering that is not my Guinevere but just someone who looks like her," he looks to Merlin with sad eyes, "What do I do?"

Merlin shrugs. "I don't know, Arthur. You could go up to her, but don't expect her to recognize her. Treat her like you just met for the first time. Do you remember the first time you met her in Camelot?"

Arthur scoffs and looks down as he tries to recall his first meeting with Guinevere. How did that go? She was starting her first day in the castle as Morgana's maid and he was the arrogant, pompous jerk of a Prince. He had gone to Morgana's chambers to talk to her when Guinevere answered the door and he had asked to see Morgana. When he entered, she left the room and he watched her leave. He remembers she had somehow stolen a part of his attention her first day and that was it. He did not really have a real conversation with her until Merlin came.

"I don't really remember our first meeting," he lies.

Merlin nods and thinks Arthur could screw this up. As Merlin tries to think of a way to help him, Arthur abruptly gets up from his seat.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asks in a startled tone.

Arthur stares him like it should be obvious what he's about to do. "I'm going to talk to my wife," he answers and stalks off in Guinevere's direction before he or Merlin can talk him out of it.

Arthur tries his best to control his nervous stomach and erratically beating heart as the distance between him and Guinevere gets closer. She is still at the tent and he thanks the heavens she is still there. He is closer to the tent and takes a deep breath before entering the tent. He pretends to look at several of the items on sale as she continues looking at sewing kits, fabrics, and sewing machines. He glances towards her and smiles at her. She sees him glancing at her and smiles at the attention she is getting. She musters up her courage and walks to where he is.

"Hello," she greets.

Arthur glances at her and smiles. What should he say, "hello" back? Then what happens after they have exchanged greetings? Does he say his name? Does she say her name? Can he keep himself from blurting out something that could potentially scare her away?

"Hello," he greets back.

There is a moment of silence before she says, "I've noticed you staring at me the whole time you've been in here and I am flattered, very flattered. I, um, I am not very used to this."

Arthur chuckles and turns to her when his breath hitches at how beautiful she looks. "Forgive me if I made you uncomfortable in any way, it's just I do find you very beautiful," he tells her.

She bites her lip before looking down and trying to stifle a giggle. "Thank you and you are quite attractive yourself," she replies.

He smiles a little too smug. "I'm Arthur," he finally says sticking out his hand.

"I'm Gwen," she says taking his hand. "Are you new here? I have never seen you around here before."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Gwen. I am. I'm staying with my friend Merlin," he replies. "Is 'Gwen' short for anything, if you don't mind me asking?"

She giggles at his politeness. "No, its just 'Gwen'. How about you? Do you have nicknames that could be short for 'Arthur'?"

He chuckles and shakes his head at the memory of Merlin's various names for him. "Not really, but my friend does have various names for me like 'clotpole' or 'dollophead'."

Gwen bursts out laughing at the names Arthur just said. "Those are such unique names. I have never heard anyone call someone a 'clotpole' or 'dollophead'. This friend of yours is pretty inventive."

Arthur nods in agreement. "He is special," he adds.

Gwen is about to reply when she hears her phone buzz and reads a text from her brother. "Oh, excuse me, I better be on my way. My brother is waiting for me," she says as she puts her phone back in her purse. "It was really nice meeting you, Arthur. I hope I get to see you soon."

She exits the tent, but before she disappears, she looks back at him with a smile. Arthur smiles back to her before waving her goodbye. Gwen waves back and leaves the tent. He follows her out and watches as she disappears into the crowd. His heart is beating erratically as he remembers their conversation and he cannot wait to see her again. He cannot wait to see her smile, to hear her laugh, and to be near her. It does hurt that he pretty much has to start all over again, but he accepts the challenge of making her fall in love with him all over again. His Guinevere would have to awaken, right? There has to be a trigger. Maybe Merlin and he can travel to the lake where Morgana's spell over Guinevere was broken, but he remembers this century's Gwen is possessed by nothing; she is just a reincarnation of his Guinevere.

* * *

**So what do you think of our King and Queen meeting again? More to come soon, I promise. But in the meantime, review REVIEW!**


End file.
